


Memories

by Renee86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She exists only in a grave, and his dreams. (Slight Smut, nothing too explicit however)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Pale moonlight shines through the large bay window in the small cabin tucked away on the hill. They whisper to each other in-between kissing each other, telling each other how they felt. They lay side by side wrapped in a tangle of crisp white sheets, until Bill shifted Laura onto her back. He nudges her thighs apart with knee while tangling a hand in her thick auburn hair. Laura lets out a soft giggle as Bill is distracted by his fingers in her hair. "You always did love my hair," she says softly bringing him out of his distraction. He ran his fingers through her hair one last time before entwining their fingers together, a small gold band matching his on her finger. He enters her slowly, letting out a soft moan she draws her legs up around him. They move together as one, their pants and moans echo throughout the small cabin. On the verge of release he runs his lips along her jaw bone to her ear, "I love you" he says softly.

Bill wakes up with a start, covered in sweat turned towards the large window facing the East. He reaches over for Laura, his hand touching nothing but cold sheets. That's when he realizes that she was never here, she never has been. She exists only in a grave and in his dreams.


End file.
